It Was a Dark and Story Night
by RaYmOnDrOiD
Summary: I just don't own bleach or these reasons okay? Oh I took this down earlier cause I was going into a more complicated story than it should of. Sometimes things just need to be more simple rather than convoluted, you know?


I don't own bleach, and for good reasons...

It was a dark and stormy night...

The narrow halls of the 4th division barracks were dark and chilly. All around you heard the silent still moans of the pained and inflicted. The walls would creak and doors slowly crackled with noise. The rain tapped at the roof, as though it were impatient to get inside. At the end of the halls lay the 4th divisions Captains emergency resting room. On certain nights like this, the injured would just arrive on stretchers, one after another one, all day long, leaving no rest for the exhausted Captain. In response, the Captain had emergency backup rooms where she could sleep or rest her mind. But really they were unoccupied rooms, vacant only with the odor of sterilizing solutions and fresh sheets and pillows.

Inside the resting area, the tired Captain stares blankly at the far wall, away from the slightly lumpy bed. She is sitting upright, with her hands neatly folded in her lap. Though calm and collected on the outside, a lion began to stir inside of her, slowly gnawing at her ribs as if they were its cage. As she focused her passive aggressiveness at the wall, she heard a faint tapping coming from it.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

It went on, and on and on, till the captains head began to spin, and her vision became tinted with red. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, and she shot straight up and began walking out of the room. As she left the room, she accidentally slammed the door behind her, which afterwards wished she could have slammed it harder. Her pace increased as she turned the corner, almost charging. But when she turned the corner, she saw her 7th seat sweeping the floors with a newly bought broom. But the tip of the handle bumped against the wall every time he attempted at a sweeping motion. The 7th seat looked up and noticed his beloved Captain staring at him.

"Oh.. C...Captain... H..How are you doing this..s e... evening?"

He was still sweeping, creating the ticking noise all over again. She narrowed her eyes at the broom, then looked at the 7th seat.

"Oh Hanataro.. What are you doing in the dark here? Everyone is asleep, yet here I find you working. Now why is that?"

Her voiced dripped with venom and slight hints of rhetorical sarcasm, for if he answered and didn't scurry off in 5 seconds, she would've snapped. But Hanataro didn't pick up on the danger he was currently in.

"Oh... Y..Yes... I was c..cleaning so tomorrow I won't have t..to, a..and I could h..help with the p..patients due to the surplus of i..injuries..."

Hanataro responded, still sweeping the narrow corridors of the barracks.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

The noise just kept on coming and coming, and finally, the Captain snapped, and she was no longer in control, but rather the lion that just gnawed itself out of its cage. The Captain snatched the broom from Hanataro with lightning speed in one hand. Her grip tightens instantaneously and the broom snapped in half in her single hand. Shocked, all the poor 7th seat ended up seeing were the two halves of the broom as it hit the slightly blood stained floor. His vision then blurred, and his chest felt as though he were hit by a small bear. He felt the impact of his body hitting the wall, and lots of pressure placed on his chest. Clawing at anything, he eventually grabbed and arm, which was somehow connected to his chest. As his vision realigned, his eyes quivered in fear and confusion. The Captains arm had extended to his chest. He felt something warm starting to creep down this stomach. He touched the sore spot above his heart, and then looked at his fingers. He saw blood, lots and lots of blood. The captain had clawed and dug her fingers into the skin above his heart. He stared into her cold, lifeless eyes, and her fingers slowly sank into his body. He felt heavy, and knew why. The captain had focused much of her spiritual energy upon him, and to a point, he could only lift his head to see as her face drew near his.

"Oh Hanataro..." She whispered into his ears, "oh how I love you, you're like a son too me... A son I never had..." Her voice dropped down low, "and a son I never wanted..."

She backed away a little, and the sight pleased her sick, sadistic mind. Hanataro, looked almost as if he were to cry. He sobbed in pain, both physical and emotional. He was still mentally confused, because he wasn't sure why he deserved this, but she would fix that.

"You're the reason bad things happen, you know that Hanataro?" The captain began to smile a sickening smirk. "I... I'm H...Hanataro, and I c..can't do a..anything!" The captain began to make mock impersonations of Hanataro.

Hanataro tried to squirm away from his captor, but she only sunk her fingers deeper. Her palm finally rested on the skin above his heart, and her fingers brushed against the side of his heart, making sickening squishing sounds of blood, cracked ribs, and torn skin.

"STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" Hanataro screamed out in pain and agony! "Oh god, why?!" Hanataro began to cry up blood and bits of his dinner.

Unamused, the captain repeatedly struck him across his face until he was a silent, sobbing, uncontrollable, bleeding mess of human disgrace.

"Shut up, you human piece of deification."

Although she was now an unreasonable monster, she still had her manners. She pulled out an rag, drenched it with his flowing blood, and stuffed it into his mouth. She then closed her eyes, and began to to slowly lick and suck the blood off of Hanataros fingers. Her tongue encircled the tip of the blood covered finger and then sucked down to her knuckle and back up. He could only watched in muffled horror as she drank up his blood. She opened her eyes, and her pupils turned slightly yellow, and around the pupil became tinted black. Then, she bit down hard at the knuckle, successfully breaking his finger, and he teared in more anguish and bit down hard into the rag.

"I heard the screams come from over here!" The voice of lieutenant Isane was heard echoing throughout the division halls.

The captain heard what seemed like half of her division coming to inspect the scene. She leaned in close to Hanataro again, and whispered into his ear.

"If you make a noise… I'll make you wish you were dead." She scrapped her nail down his cheeks, giving him the appearance of crying blood. "Oh, my Hanataro... Why did you have to look like him." Unohana whispered, and leaned in close to him. "It's all you're fault..." Anger seethed throughout her.

And with that, Hanataro's body slumped forward as though a great weight had been lifted. Through blurry teared eyes and blood rushed ears, he saw and heard the feet of many members of the 4th division come to his rescue. But suddenly, everything went dark.


End file.
